


善骑者堕

by ForAuto



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAuto/pseuds/ForAuto





	善骑者堕

　　这场打得真够呛。

　　裁判球忙进忙出的递绷带拿药水，安迷修手上也没闲着，两三下处理好右臂伤口，扎了个漂亮的结，右手本不该伤这么重，但神近耀那角度选得刁钻，牵连到旧伤才让他提早亮了第一张牌。

　　倒没想到这人技能还专克自己，记得以前和雷狮怼得狠了，脑子一热用出这招，那恶党将元力绕在身周，爆发了个小型雷风暴挡住攻势，自体发光的光害亮瞎他的眼，还从里头窜出来奇袭。

　　比试的结果自然是势均力敌，但对方特别嫌弃这花里胡俏配色，说这招实战上不仅浪费时间还需要读条，最大功能是显摆作效果，安迷修心想ＷＯＣ这人多大的脸，自己都把雷电当烟花随手炸简直好意思，刚想回嘴时就见雷狮比了个开枪手势，一道电流喷溅出来，烧焦了他鬓发末端。

　　可我能飞。ＣＤ时间不如人家短的骑士愤恨不平，敢怒不敢言。

　　想到这事儿安迷修苦笑了下，雷狮这话说得还真是一语成谶，这能力居然还真在视觉效果吃了亏。雷狮那边多半是卡米尔安排好的对手，能跟人造人打得不相上下的雄狮必是稳操胜算，下次见了面少不得一番冷嘲热讽，尽管雷狮不会借机对他下杀手。

　　立场相反安迷修也会如此，就像先前卡米尔被选作目标一样，不过他管这叫骑士道精神不该趁人之危，要换到雷狮那边可就不一样了，纯粹是海盗头子嫌日子过得太平淡给自己留乐子，全然恶趣味。

　　撕裂的伤口已经缝合好，大赛的医疗设备很不错，再一下子就能恢复到原先模样，连块皮都不缺，安迷修犹豫了下，还是婉拒了疗程接过绷带，艰难地站起身走到镜子前。

　　那伤范围大，自右胸口斜斜地划到腹部，不难想象受伤时的狰狞样貌，白对衫也彻底报销，蜿蜒的伤痕似条蛇盘踞在他皮肤，复原后的疤想来也不太赏心悦目，安迷修低着头，对着镜子比划绷带位置，但再仔细看看，这躯体原先也不算完美，肩膀、后背、甚至被长袖遮着的手臂都有些许疤痕。

　　每道疤都是一次警惕，警告着自己的疏忽大意，这些伤痕有敌人给的，也有救下的人反水，唯独少了个雷狮——他使槌的嘛，钝器砸在身上更疼，雷电烧过时更是火辣辣的刺痛，只是他们心知肚明，每场架都打的水分极高，谁也没真的受致命伤给鬣狗捡便宜。

　　照着镜子给自己包扎不容易，他试了几次都因为手酸而滑落，后面等着的人看不下去，啧了声径自抢过绷带一端，手法利落。难得好心的海盗头子皱紧眉头瞪着他，眼里是显而易见的怒意，鲜明地燃起一簇火焰。

　　「安迷修，居然在这赛场上轻敌，你的脑子怕不是被冻僵了。」

 

　　—————

　　有意思。

　　雷狮喜怒不形于色，对于帕洛斯与观战者展现的怒意，更类似领域被冒犯的示威，野生动物似的，也对，他本来就是头狮子。

　　那他现在又是对什么愤怒？安迷修有些困惑，骑士远不如外显的简单，他善于从眼神动作判读人的心理想法，温柔的人擅长解剖他人情绪，细心对待每份切片，反过来也懂得如何伤害他人。

　　残忍与温柔只是一线之隔。

　　唯独雷狮他看不透，明明是个我行我素的恶人，不会也不屑于戴上面具，但安迷修总不理解他那些情绪背后的原因，卡米尔被选为目标他愤怒，可安迷修受伤，作为对手的反应也是愤怒，这可就说不通了。

　　他有礼地先道了谢，上下审视了雷狮一番，露出恰到好处的厌恶神情反怼：「毕竟在下没有权利决定对手，倒是雷狮，你这是轻敌阴沟里翻了船？」

　　那时影分身扑向雷狮，虽然他反应快及时做了防御，还是被爆炸的余威波及，外套毁了，就穿着一身黑色里衣，精实的腰腹线条，从裂口露出的肌色晃得安迷修分心。

　　说中了，是不服输的眼神。对于逗雷狮这事，安迷修从来乐此不彼，权当在狙击恶党的路上添了块砖，心态幼稚得不像个靠谱成年人。

　　雷狮反而笑了，按着伤口的手稍加施力，安迷修吃痛地哼出声，雪白的绷带隐约透出点红色，疼得他有些晕眩。

　　视角突然转了圈，安迷修被摔到床上，雷狮也跟着坐上来，臀部贴着他裆部，意味明显。

　　他歪着头，头巾带子垂在肩膀，一截舌探出来舔过尖尖的虎牙。

　　「衣服都脱了，事也一并办了吧。」

 

　　安迷修伤得重，看上去没事但动作磨蹭得很，雷狮本来就受不了他过分黏腻的吻，虚应应事地啃了几口，手就往裤腰带伸，隔着布料揉捏了几下，生理反应诚实，雷狮用着同情人枕边厮磨的语气说荤话，吐出的气息抖得安迷修一阵机灵，算是满足了一点报复心。

　　两人对于彼此格外较真，明知对方都不是表面上那非黑即白的圣人恶徒，还打出了宿敌名声，明明个性相似，但哪跟哪儿都看不顺眼。

　　对，不顺眼。心烦意乱时就循着动静，找上门以讨伐名义打上一架，对方有难时就去淌趟浑水，顺便亮亮号码牌劝人一句，就连需要合作对抗小黑洞时，也是一脸嫌弃地一前一后，默契还好得惊人。

　　就连床上习惯也不对盘，万幸的是雷狮生来就带着皇族骄气，海盗的历练磨厚他脸皮，斟酌了下乐得当右位等安迷修服务，达成他们屈指可数的共识。

　　但这回雷狮反不让安迷修动了，他瞥了眼胸前的绷带，眼里有着一闪而过的怒气，但一下子又用嘲讽与骄傲掩饰起来，说着伤员就别费心了，就你现在这木乃伊样子，怕是前戏都能蹦出血扫兴，语气欠揍得让人牙痒，安迷修都怀疑刚刚的愤怒只是自己看走了眼。

　　这没道理呀，他在无色雪原里都快被逼成了色盲，现在一丁点儿颜色都敏感得像搞艺术的，雷狮的眼睛紫里带粉高明度高饱和，就像雪原里升起的一盏火，炙热的能烫伤皮肤。

　　说起来，那场地真的好冷，再待久点说不定就感冒了，想起冰天雪地的寒意，安迷修忍不住探向雷狮的腰，搂住他，试图从明亮的恒星那儿讨些温暖，像是生物本能的相互依存，也像一对爱侣吻颈相拥，雷狮挣扎了下，难得乖顺一阵。

　　再突然地啃了安迷修侧颈一口。

　　太难懂了，安迷修抽着气摸着清晰齿痕，想这人怎么又突然发难，疼得他都萎了，效率派的雷狮没给他抱怨机会，脱自己的脱安迷修的一气呵成，敏感的下身相抵着，手圈起柱身撸动，两男人在床上也没什么好扭捏的，离上次互相解决也过了些时间，许久没碰触的身体反应大，雷狮仰着颈子，喉结滚动出不成调的喘息，不高，但勾人得很。

　　顶端泌出的白液顺势滑下，沾得雷狮一手滑腻，他支起身体，勾下深色底裤，一手扶着安迷修性器一手撑着床，抵在穴口蹭了蹭。

　　这视觉冲击效果极好，骑乘式费劲儿，之前雷狮懒没用过这体位，但见到安迷修脸红得彷佛是被上的那个，那点酸胀也不算什么，正面位时安迷修老喜欢逼自己看着他，雷狮骂他有病他也不回嘴，一个劲儿往里面撞，撞得他只能喘，连安迷修三个字都喊得破碎。

　　现在他总算是懂这主场感觉，还不赖。

　　雷狮先做过扩张，时间赶弄得不算完全但也不至于受伤，前端刚进时紧涩了些，安迷修撑起身半抱着他，以免他一个不稳全吃下去，但过程也够折腾，雷狮摆明了不准他动，汗水顺着轮廓砸在他身上，不停起伏的胸膛与喘气声，下身被纳入温暖且狭窄的甬道，哪样都能逼疯安迷修，这点也被雷狮看破，眼角被情欲蒸得发红，眼底却是促狭揶揄。

　　习惯后，雷狮两只手撑在安迷修腰侧，抬起臀部再坐进去，这体位进得深，粗长的性器将敏感点照顾个遍，水声间杂着低喘，雷狮很瘦，吸气时肌肉底下隐约看得见肋骨，安迷修掐在他精实腰侧，视线沿着腹部川字线往上看，在情事里开了个小差，他总觉得雷狮今天特别异常，不论是冲他发怒时，或是现在由上往下的视线。

　　真烦吶，他撩起雷狮沾着汗的黑里衣，搓揉着乳尖想些不合时宜的事，比如能剖开这儿，是不是就能懂雷狮想些什么。

　　雷狮不知道他心里想些什么，只觉得身下人这时候居然还分心，退了出来再一口气坐进去，进到深处的快感令安迷修头皮发麻，总算回了神。

　　「这时居然还分神，安迷修。」

　　「记住，你是我的对手，我的猎物，只能败在本大爷手上。」

　　「可别让名不见经传的角色抢了。」

　　胸前的绷带碍眼得很，雷狮俯下身，加深了刚刚的咬痕，想在那处留个记号。

　　原来。安迷修福至心灵，一切的疑问得到解答。

　　雷狮从来就没隐藏过情绪，只是安迷修从没往那边想，他原以为那情感应该是美好且柔软的存在，直到他倒下时，血在白雪上铺张开来，他最先想起却是双眼睛，里头藏了燃烧的不灭火焰。

　　原来这叫两情相悦。

 

－－－－－  
构想其实是一条梗图，谁都别想惹他妈的雷狮，谁都别想动安迷修，谁都别想，甚至最开始文檔标题还是小河马  
我永远喜欢醋狮跟男友力右方


End file.
